Logan Watson/Season 2
Slumber Partay "]] Logan helps Garrett clear out his garage and they find an old game they used to play as kids. Logan says that the game was one of the main reasons why he became friends with Garrett, which starts to make Garrett a bit upset. When the boys hear something outside, Logan goes to see what it is and gets attacked by it, but Garrett says it was a tree branch. Then, theres another noise, and the boys start to worry that it might be a wild animal, so they stay in a dog cage over night. Garrett then asks Logan why he even wanted to be friends with him, and Logan tells him why. They get to have a heart-to-heart moment. When its morning, Logan tells Garrett that the "wild animal" was a squirrel and they walk out of the garage, but Logan goes back in to get his phone, and notices a bear under a tarpaulin and runs out in fear. The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats Logan, along with the rest of the school, hate their school's rival. When eveyone finds out Lindy went on a date with a student from the school, Logan, along with eveyone else, start to ignore Lindy. Meanwhile, Logan hasnt done his project for woodshop class, so cheats by buying wood, but gets an F for it, because of Lindy went on a date with Jake. In the end, Logan, along with everyone else, forgives Lindy. Lindy Goes to the Dogs "]] When Lindy starts to foster a puppy called Franklin, Logan and Lindy both love him. Logan then starts to realise that because she loves Franklin so much, Lindy dossn't want to let him go and Logan helps a man who wants Franklin to adopt him. Logan is seen outside Rumble Juice and notices Jasmine. Logan helps Jasmine with her fight with Delia and when Jasmine calls Franklin a cutie, Logan thinks she's talking about him, which makes Logan kinda show that he has feelings for Jasmine. When the guy has adopted Franklin, Logan helps Lindy feel better and says she did a really good job of taking care of Franklin. Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! "]] Logan and Lindy have always helped each other with things over the years, because its a 'twin thing' and she continues to help him, but she stops cause Delia encourages Lindy to stop helping Logan, saying that if Logan doesn't do stuff by himself, he could become completely helpless. Logan struggles to do things on his own, including putting a straw in the smoothie or opening his locker. Logan keeps asking Lindy to help him study for his history test, which she eventually gives into and helps him, but Delia spots this and sprays them both, much to their annoyance. Logan actually studies on his own and gets a C +, which pleases him. Dog Date Afternoon! "]] Logan goes head to head against Garrett in a gum challenge, since they have challenges on the wrappers. Logan starts to win when Garrett has a couple of hard challenges. On Logan's last challenge, he isn't allowed to touch his hair for the next 24 hours. Logan says he will be able to win, but Garrett purposely messes his hair up, which Logan can't resist and loses the challenge. Logan Finds Out! "]] This epiisode is centered around Logan and his relationship with Jasmine. It is revealed that Logan has been dating a girl named Erin for two weeks before the events of the episode, which makes Jasmine quite jealous, because Jasmine is jealous of seeing her "ex-boyfriend" with another girl, since she and Logan had already "dated". After their two week anniversary, Erin breaks up with Logan, leaving him heartbroken. Logan is hugged by Jasmine, sharing their first hug, much to Jasmine's delight, especially when Logan unknowingly flirts with her. Jasmine then tells her friends that she really likes Logan, after she is told that they know. Lindy attemps to tell Logan that Jasmine likes him and tries to see if he likes her back, but Logan mistakely thinks that Lindy likes Garrett. It is later revealed that Logan and Erin are back together, upseting Jasmine. When Jasmine thinks she is talking to Garrett, she admits her feelings for Logan to him! Almost like he finds out she still likes him since their "break up" from the year before. Logan is then seen talking to Lindy about the fact he knows how Jasmine feels about him. Logan is unsure whether he has feelings for Jasmine or not at the moment, and agrees to keep it a secret from her. When Erin comes into Rumble Juice, she and Logan leave for their movie date and Logan looks back at Jasmine sadly and regretfully, probably thinking about his feelings for her and wondering whether or not he does have feelings for her, and probably regretting what he was saying to Lindy, leaving Jasmine heartbroken, again. Food Fight Ever since Logan started dating Erin, he has been hanging out with her a lot, leaving Garrett upset and a little jealous, thinking he never gets to hang out with Logan now. When Garrett starts hanging out with a guy called Hogan, Logan starts to be a little jealous, so hangs out with a guy called Barrett as revenge, but Logan and Garrett make up Stevie Likes Lindy "]] Logan (along with Jasmine) repetally tries to convince Lindy to go out with Stevie. Logan imediently seems to like Stevie, since he is rich. Logan likes it even more when Stevie gives him a segway, which he keeps. Falling for... Who? "]] This episode, again, is centered around Logan's relationship with Jasmine. Logan attends the school's fall dance with Erin. Logan also instantly falls in love with Jasmine when he sees her. During the dance, Logan questions his relationship with Erin. Logan finally realizes he has " real" feelings for Jasmine when he sees her dancing with Owen! Now, he has to choose who he wants to be with - Jasmine and Erin. Logan realizes he wants Jasmine to be his girlfriend, instead of Erin, so he breaks up with Erin to be with Jasmine. Logan finally admits he likes Jasmine, saying he wanted to be her date to the dance and wanted to be the one dancing with her, almost like he wants "her back", since they had already "dated". Logan wants and tries to ask Jasmine out, but he realizes that he is too late, because she has started dating Owen. Logan says he's happy for Jasmine, whilst holding back his tears. Jasmine leaves with Owen and Logan is devastated. He even slightly breaks down and cries over her, which shows his feelings for her are already really strong and that he does love her. This leaves Logan completely heartbroken and him and Jasmine as just friends for now. Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday "]] Logan and Lindy's 16th birthday is coming up and after Lindy discovers her friends are throwing her and Logan a surprise birthday party, she tells him, which annoys him as it is no longer a surprise. In the basement, Logan is listening to his favorite band, The Weasels on vinyl and he reveals that his favourite member is the drummer, Keith Edwards who inspired Logan to take up the drums and Logan is Keith's biggest fan. When Logan, Lindy and Garrett are stuck in a snow storm, they are able to reach a club where The Weasels happen to be playing. Logan gets the opportunity to fill in for Keith as he is unable to make it, and performs with the band. After the performance, Logan meets Keith and the two become fiends. Near the end of the episode, Logan, Garrett and Lindy all return to Rumble Juice to find Jasmine and Delia asleep and wake them up, saying 'surprise'. Logan and Lindy both thank their friends for the party and apologises for missing it. The episode ends with Logan and Keith playing the drums together. Cheer Up Girls Logan gets a job at a kid's birthday party as a superhero. People start to believe that Logan is a real superhero, as far as him being on TV and Garrett wants to be a supero too. The two go to the kids party and put on a play. In the end, Logan, along with his friends, watch Raelynn's performance of "For A Boy", and Logan looks upset, jealous that Jasmine is siting next to Garrett, because Logan wants to sit next to Jasmine as he likes her and the song brings up his crush on her, especially since Jasmine is Logan's "ex-girlfriend", and the lyrics represent their feelings and love for each other. Doggie Daddy Logan finds out Lindy has a new foster dog, Lucky, the dog starts to like Logan more than Lindy, which he starts to like, too. Logan takes care of Lucky, which makes Lindy slightly jealous. Later, the twins realise Lucky is pregnant and has the puppies. In the end, Logan is seen with the gang in the basement, with the puppies. Drum Beats, Heart Beats This episode, again, is centered around Logan's relationship with Jasmine. Logan is first seen in school when Jasmine asks him for drum lessons, but he pictures her as the perfect, beautiful girl of his dreams, asking him to be her boyfriend...forever, like Logan wants to marry Jasmine in the future and it hints marriage, which he gets really excited about and says yes, showing he is in love with her, and he and agrees to give her the lessons. When Jasmine finds it difficult to do a move on the drums that Logan is teaching her, he gets behind her, almost like cuddling, and helps her, much to his own delight and its like he doesn't want to let go of her. During one of the lessons, Jasmine falls off the seat of the drum set and Logan catches her. Caught up in the moment, Logan leans into Jasmine, he almost kisses her, and Jasmine discovers she still loves Logan. However, Owen walks in ruining the moment, which annoys Logan .Jasmine tries to cover up that she almost kissed Logan by saying that she fell off the stool and he caught her, even though she almost cheated on Owen with Logan. Jasmine leaves with Owen, leaving Logan really upset and heartbroken again, having to see the girl he loves with another guy. In the end, Logan asks Jasmine if she's ready to perform solo, but she pictures him admitting he loves her, showing that she does still love him. Jasmine even thinks Logan is telling her he wants them to be together....forever, again hinting marriage, and as if he is proposing to her, meaning Logan practically proposes to Jasmine. This episode is then kind of left on a cliffhanger, until the next Jogan episode. Bite Club "]] Logan goes to New York with Delia. They go there to present a science presentation. When they are there, they meet Trish and Dez (from Austin & Ally). After meeting with a fortune teller, Logan becomes convinced that if they stay outside, which includes hiding in a bush all night, something good might happen. In the end, Logan is seen in Rumble Juice with his friends, looking at pictures from Halloween night The Rescuers This episode is mostly about Logan's relationship with Jasmine. Logan, along with his friends, decide to hold a concert at Rumble Juice, to raise money for an animal shelter and Logan suggests to get The Whesles - who he has come close with and his favourite band - to perform to help raise money. Meanwhile, Jasmine finally figures out her feelings for Logan. Jasmine admits she still has feelings for Logan, which Lindy tells him about. Logan gets really excited, but Lindy says Jasmine is confused, which makes Logan wanna duel Owen to win Jasmine's heart, which shows how much Logan truly loves Jasmine and how much he wants her to be '' his'' girlfriend instead of Owen's. Jasmine chooses Logan, because she has decided that she wants Logan to be her boyfriend, because Jasmine's heart tells her to be with Logan, proving she still loves him. Logan sees this, but is unaware the two are breaking up when he sees them hugging, and Logan leaves with sadness. Jasmine also finds out Logan loves her. After the concert, Logan is seen talking to Jasmine when she offers to help him put the drums away. Jasmine tells Logan she has broken up with Owen, causing Logan to drop the drums in surprise. The two admit their feelings for each other, as if they are admitting they still have feelings for each other since their "break up", with Logan finally telling Jasmine he loves her! Logan finally asks Jasmine out "for real", which she gets very excited about and says yes, they finally become a couple "for real", even finally share their first kiss - when Logan kisses Jasmine - confirming their relationship as an official couple, and they "get back together". After pulling away, Logan is very happy, because he finally has what he's always wanted - the kiss and Jasmine as his girlfriend - even though they have already "dated" - and is very happy. Logan is later seen outside Rumble Juice with his new girlfriend and best friends. Jasmine and Logan both also finally admit they love each other. This episode proves how much Jasmine and Logan are in love and in love more than ever. It also proves that Jasmine and Logan are truly made for each other and are soul-mates, so it's very likely that Logan is Jasmine's future husband, that the two could definitely get married, have a future together, and have kids in the future. Category:Logan Watson Category:History